1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus having a structure to transmit power to a cover member opened and closed in a sliding manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming apparatuses are apparatuses which form an image on print media according to an input image signal, and correspond to printers, photocopiers, facsimile machines, and multi-functional having combined functions thereof.
An image forming apparatus includes a main body and a cover member which is attached to and detached from the main body in a sliding manner in order to increase assembly and service performances and to easily remove a paper jam.
Driving elements to transfer printing media, such as a duplex printing unit or a paper feeding tray, may be provided on the cover member. These driving elements perform operations to achieve respective functions according to power transmitted from the main body.
Therefore, if the cover member is connected to the main body, a power transmission structure to transmit power from an engine of the main body to the driving elements provided on the cover member is required.